Tym razem to nie wstyd (TPNWH17)
Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! Finałowa jedenastka miała za zadanie szukania głów wyeliminowanych uczestników i układania z nich totemów, były zdrady, walenie po głowach, wypadki i bójki, Dahlia nieumyślnie wyznała miłość Jonowi, Matthew zdradził sojusznika, który chyba nie zdał sobie z tego sprawy, albo walniecie w głowę na tyle go ogłuszyło, że tego nie zapamiętał, Rebecca doznała pierwszych złamań, a Willow odbiło. Finalnie Matthew, Simon i Emily wywalczyli nietykalność, a odpadła Willow, która jednak ulotniła się w inny sposób niż kula. Została dziesiątka, po tym odcinku będzie już tylko dziewiątka, kto będzie tym pechowcem, który odpadnie? Dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce na Wyspie Hursa! Las Słonce wstaje nad horyzontem, z jednej z dziupli wychodzi wiewiórka z kubkiem kawy Jon: Biegnie przez leśną ścieżkę w stronę obozu (PZ)Jon: Zawsze kiedy biegam w otwartej przestrzeni, mam czas na przemyślenia, powinienem założyć z kimś sojusz, na bank z Dahlią, ale potrzebuje kogoś jeszcze! Tylko kogo... Schody przed chata wschodnią Jon: Próbuje wejść do pokoju, jednak nagle słyszy rozmowę Bena i Petera Peter: Pamiętasz jaki Jon był kiedyś? Ben: Twardy i agresywny, ale zmienił się kiedy poznał bliżej Dahlię, zmiękł... (PZ)Jon: Ja!? Zmiękłem!? Musze wszystkim pokazać, że nadal jestem zdolny do chuligaństwa! Chata zachodnia Jon: Podchodzi do tylnej ściany chaty z zapalniczką Zobaczmy czy zmiękłem! Podpala ścianę chaty zapalniczką Dobra! Jara się, oby nie zgasło! Wraca do swojej chaty Pokój Lillie Lillie: ''Śpi, po jakimś czasie zaczyna czuć dym i się budzi Co jest!? Chata! ''Wybiega z domku ze swoimi walizkami, puka do chłopaków Simon: ''Otwiera drzwi Co tak nawalasz!? Chcesz zostać wyrzucona z sojuszu!? '''Lillie: '''Chata nam się pali! Bierzcie rzeczy i spieprzajcie! '''Simon: '''Co!? ''Patrzy na damską stronę domku, która jest cała w płomieniach ''O kurde... MATTHEW WSTAWAJ! ''Jakiś czas później, przed chatą zachodnią Simon, Matthew i Lillie stoją w piżamach i patrzą na płonącą chatę (mają ze sobą walizki) Anastazja: '''I co sojusiku? Chata się fajczy? '''Lillie: ''Idzie w stronę chaty wschodniej'' Anastazja: '''E e e e! Poszła na ch*j! '''Matthew: '''Ej no! Nie mamy gdzie spać! Wpuśćcie nas! '''Emily: '''Może ich wpuścimy? W końcu, zjarała im się chata... '''Peter: '''Może nie? Byli nie mili dla nas! '''Chris: ''Podchodzi do chaty zachodniej Witaj finałowa dziesiątko! Nastał czas na kolejne wyzwanie! '''Ben: '''Nie zbyt wcześnie? Może trochę odpoczniemy '''Simon: '''Ziomek, jesteś tu półtorej miesiąca, i nadal nie ogarniasz, że Chris lubi nas męczyć? '(PZ)Simon: Facepalm '''Rebecca: ''Na wózku inwalidzkim z nogą i ręką w gipsie podjeżdża do Chrisa Przepraszam! Jak ja mam wykonywać wyzwania!? '''Chris: '''Dasz sobie radę! ''Odpycha Rebeccę (PZ)Rebecca: 'Najpierw odpadłam pierwsza, teraz jestem je***ą inwalidką, ja pi****le! '''Chris: '''Chodźcie za mną na polanę! Tam odbędzie się wasze kolejne wyzwanie! ''Uczestnicy idą za Chrisem '''Ben: ''Podbiega do Petera, Anastazji i Emily To co sojusz!? Jaka strategia na dziś? '''Peter: '''Cicho bądź! Bo wszyscy się dowiedzą, że mamy sojusz! '''Matthew: 'Mija Petera ''Macie sojusz? Ciekawe! '''Peter: 'Facepalm (PZ)Matthew: '''Peter wydaje się być łatwym celem... Może zamiast pozbyć się Simona, Lillie, Dahlii lub Jona, wywale kogoś z jego sojusz... To by było najbardziej optymalne rozwiązanie, może Anastazja... '''Jon: ''Podchodzi do Dahlii Em... Dahlia? Bo ja chciałem pogadać o... '''Dahlia: '''Taaaaaaaak... :D '(PZ)Dahlia: Czy teraz oficjalnie wyzna mi miłość i zakończy okres domysłów, nieporozumień i wątpliwości? Proszę! 'Jon: '''Bo... ja... no... e... To ja spaliłem chatę sojuszu! '''Dahlia: '... 'Lillie: '''COŚ TY ZROBIŁ!?!? '(PZ)Lillie: '''Rzadko kieruje mną złość, a do rękoczynów nigdy nie doszło, jestem spokojna... '''Lillie: '''Za****dolę cię sk*****ynie! ''Rzuca się na Jona i zaczyna go bić ''TY PIROMAŃSKA K**WO!!! '''Simon: '''Lillie! Uspokój się! '''Lillie: ''Wstaje z Jona No dobra... ''Pokazuje palcem na Jona ''Jeszcze ci wp*****le! '(PZ)Anastazja: AHAHAHAHAHA! Pobiło go dziewczyna! I to Lillie! AHAHAHAHAHA Odchyla się do tyłu machając nogami i wpada do sedesu ''E... koledzy? Pomocy! ''Polana, na środku znajduje się arena otoczona fosą '''Matthew: '''Oooo... sumo? Stella by miała szanse xD '''Emily: ''Wali Matthew'a w twarz, przez co się przewraca'' Chris: 'Już tłumaczę, wasze zadanie będzie polegało na wejście do kul jakimi eliminowaliśmy waszych rywali, i spychaniu się nawzajem z areny do fosy, trzy ostatnie osoby, które pozostaną na arenie, będą miały nietykalność, pozostała siódemka będzie zagrożona! '''Peter: '''A gdzie te kule? ''Na uczestników spadają kule automatycznie ich w nich zamykając, kule zostają podniesione przez helikopter na arenę '''Lillie: '''To trochę bolało... '''Emily: ''Podchodzi w swojej kuli tak, aby znaleźć się blisko sojuszników Dobra, słuchajcie, musimy trzymać się razem... '''Matthew: '''AAAAAAAAAAAA ''Bierze rozbieg i uderza w kulę Rebecci Rebecca zostaje wyrzucona lekko nad ziemię, odbija się od krawędzi areny, przelatuje nad fosą i leci w stronę lasu Chris: '''Mogłem to przewidzieć... mogłem... ale nie przewidziałem :D '''Dahlia: ''Rozgląda się'' (PZ)Dahlia: '''Muszę przestać myśleć o Jonie... on mi się podoba, ale to finałowa dziesiątka! Muszę się skupić! '''Jon: ''Macha do Dahlii '' Dahlia: ''Odchodzi'' (PZ)Jon: 'Co się dzieje z Dahlią? Już się jej nie podobam...? ''Nagle Jon zostaje popchnięty przez Simona '''Simon: '''To zemsta za śmianie się z moich rudych włosów! '''Jon: ''Wpada do fosy, w której jest woda Świetnie... ''Las, Rebecca turla się z górki w swojej kuli Rebecca: '''Niech ktoś to zatrzyma ''Uderza w drzewo i się zatrzymuje ''Nareszcie! Ała! Wszystko mnie boli! ''Nagle dostrzega na gałęzi innego drzewa niebiesko włosą dziewczynę z łukiem ''Willow!? '''Willow: ''Przykłada palec do ust na znak ciszy i ucieka skacząc po gałęziach drzew'' Rebecca: 'To było dziwne... ''Spada na nią gałąź, niszcząc kulę i zgniatając Rebeccę Arena '''Chris: '''No dalej ludzie! Ja chcę tu widzieć walkę! Jest was ciągle ośmioro! '''Simon: '''To wyzwanie jest żałosne! Kompletnie nie w stylu Chrisa... ''Zaczyna iść, nagle jego kula trafia na ładunek wybuchowy, który wyrzuca go w powietrze ''AAAAAAAAAAA '''Chris: '''Coś mówiłeś, wiewióreczko? :3 '''Lillie: '''Dobra... trzeba uważać... '''Anastazja: '''ZA MATUSZĘ RASIJĘ!!! '''Lillie: '''Co!? '''Anastazja: ''Taranuje Lillie i wpycha ją do fosy'' Lillie: 'Hej! To nie było fajne... Oby ta kula nie przeciekła... ''Nagle koło Lillie pojawia się rekin 'Chris: '''Nasi drodzy przyjaciele, ciepło powitają Lillie w fosie! '''Lillie: '''AAAAAAAAAA! ''Zaczyna uciekać w kuli dookoła areny, rekin płynie za nią '(PZ)Lillie: '''Chris jak wrócę do domu, pozwę cię do sądu! ''Ktoś wsuwa karteczkę przez ściankę pokoju '''(PZ)Lillie: ''Czyta Podpisałaś kontrakt... KURDE! '''Emily: '''Idzie dobrze, jeszcze tylko Dahlia i Matthew i wygramy to wyzwanie! '''Ben: '''Ale... sojusz to czwórka... '''Peter: '''No fakt, ale ty jesteś... no wiesz... członkiem podrzędnym! '''Ben: '''Co? '''Peter: '''Tak naprawdę nie chciałem cię w sojuszu! Jesteś zbędny! Jesteś kulą u nogi, która idzie dalej w programie bo przykleja się silniejszych jak pasożyt! '''Anastazja: '''Peter! '''Ben: 'Zaczyna płakać ''Ok... ''Ociera łzy ''Nie to nie... Odchodzi '''Emily: '''Jak mogłeś!? To było bardzo nie miłe! Zachowujesz się jak twój brat! '(PZ)Peter: Czy to prawda... Czy staję się Albertem2.0!? Nie chcę być jak mój brat! Nie chcę krzywdzić słabszych... '''Peter: ''Podchodzi do Bena Ben, przepraszam... nie powinienem tego mówić, chcę cię w sojuszu! '''Ben: '''Ta... na pewno... żadnych sojuszów! '''Peter: '''Ale Ben, proszę! Wybacz mi! Wróć do sojuszu! '''Ben: 'Zaciska pięści ''Powiedziałem, NIE!!! ''Uderza swoją kulą o kulę Petera, wpychając go do fosy Anastazja&Emily: ''Stoją jak wmurowane i gapią się na Bena, nagle zostają zepchnięte przez Matthew'a'' Chris: 'Koniec zadania! Matthew, Ben i Dahlia zdobywają nietykalność! Reszta, dzisiaj jedno z was będzie udawać chomika! ''Chata, pokój chłopaków '''Simon: '''Znowu jesteś nietykalny! Gratulacje stary! '''Matthew: '''Dzięki, ale to po prostu fart, nic wielkiego '''Peter: '''Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? Myślałem, że jesteśmy kumplami!? '''Ben: '''Nie! Nie jesteśmy! I obyś wyleciał! '''Matthew: ''Otwiera szerzej oczy i patrzy na Bena'' (PZ)Matthew: '''No tak! Peter zaczyna tracić szacunek innych! Jego eliminacja będzie prosta! Kolejna ofiara do kolekcji! Wszyscy pójdą na dno! Niech żyje Matthew! Imperator zła! Nie za bardzo gwiazdorze? '''Matthew: ''Wychodzi z pokoju z wierzeń, za którym stoi pewna ciemna postać, która wszystko podsłuchała'' Pokój dziewczyn Anastazja: 'To chyba koniec sojuszu... '''Emily: '''Nadal my dwie możemy sobie pomagać, możemy też nakłonić Bena, ale Peter zachował się świńsko! ''Nagle rozlega się pukanie do drzwi 'Lillie: '''Kto tam!? ''Do pokoju wchodzi Jon '''Jon: '''Dahlia, musimy porozmawiać... '''Dahlia: '''Niby o czym? '''Jon: '''Chodź, chce to załatwić na osobności... '''Dahlia: ''Wychodzą'' Na schodach Jon: 'Muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać, i o coś zapytać... Bo ja... ''Wyciąga zza pleców kwiatka ''Ja cię kocham, zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? '''Dahlia: '''Ja czuję to samo, bardzo cię lubię mimo różnic między nami... ale... To co dzisiaj zrobiłeś... Nawet to pomijając... To nie wyjdzie, nie teraz, nie podczas trwania programu... Wybacz... ''Idzie do środka '''Jon: ''Siedzi i wpatruje się tępo w przestrzeń'' (PZ)Jon: ''Płacze DLAAACZEEEEEEGOOOOO!?!?!?!? ''Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: '''Witajcie na ceremonii, oddaliście głosy, na tacy mam 9 pianek, pierwsze trzy dostaną Matthew, Dahlia i Ben, teraz będziemy odczytywać głosy, jeden po drugim '''Lillie: '''Zaraz, gdzie Rebecca? '''Chef: ''Wprowadza Rebeccę, całą w bandażach na pionowym wózku'' Lillie: 'Ok, a jak zagłosowała? '(PZ)Rebecca: ''Stoi nerwowo ruszając oczami MFFF MMMM!!! ''Do pokoju zwierzeń wchodzi Willow, przekreśla jedno ze zdjęć, wsadza je w bandaże Rebecci i wychodzi ''MFFF!!! MMMM!!! YYYY!!! ''Przewraca się Chris: '''Dobra, czytamy głosy jeden po drugim, pierwszy głos dostał Peter! '''Peter: ''Nerwowo przełyka ślinę'' Chris: '''Drugi głos, Jon '''Jon: ''Pochyla się, nadal trzyma kwiatek, który chciał dać Dahlii'' Chris: '''Kolejny głos na Petera! Peter 2 głosy, Jon 1! Kolejny głos trafia na konto... Jona! Peter i Jon mają po dwa głosy! Kolejną osobą jest... Znowu Peter, Peter 3 głosy, Jon 2, szósty głos trafia do... Bena! '''Ben: ''Za zdziwieniem patrzy na Chrisa'' Peter: ''Krzyżuje palce'' Chris: 'Kolejny głos, Matthew! Peter 3, Jon 2, Ben i Martthew po 1, jeszcze trzy głosy! Kolejny głos jest dla... Jona! Anastazja, Emily i Simon otrzymują pianki! ''Rzuca je do wyczytanych Zostały dwa głosy, otrzymała je jedna osoba, jest to... . . . . . . . . . . Peter, czas się pożegnać 'Peter: '''Mogłem się tego spodziewać! To kara za bycie jak mój brat! '''Chris: '''Aaaaaleeee... Pewna uczestniczka z orzyczyn zdrowotnych, nie jest w stanie brać udziału w grze, to oznacza, że odpadnie dzisiaj Rebecca! ''Kilka minut później, Rebecca jest już w kuli '''Chris: '''Daję ci chwilkę, aby się pożegnać... '''Matthew: ''Podchodzi do Rebecci Szkoda, że drugi raz odpadasz, i pierwszy raz nie z mojej winy! '''Rebecca: '''MFFFFF!!! MMMMM!!! '''Matthew: 'Spycha kulę z Rebeccą ze zjeżdżalni ''Papa! '''Chris: '''To było na pewno nie spodziewane zakończenie! Czy tak będzie następnym razem? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną Porażkę na Wyspie Hursa! ''Las, do kamery podchodzi Willow '''Willow: '''Ja, jeszcze nie skończyłam tej gry! Następny odcinek Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Hursa